The greatest
by Spinus
Summary: A short fanfic i wrote for a contest a couple of years back H/H


I did this for a contest a while ago…I got 5th

March 12  
The Dinning hall was loud. The daily Prophet was bussing with news about the last 24 hours. As the head master tried get the students to settle, the students favorite teacher sat at the front table in shambles. The red-headed man seated beside her tried his hardest to keep her from crying but it was no use.  
Her face was a wreck, it had been since last night. Last night, how could so many horrible things happen at once…and after so many things had gone right. The woman ran out of the hall with her bushy hair and black robes flowing harshly behind her. The red-haired man looked after her in sadness and began to break down. A teacher with black billowing robes walked up to him and pulled him out of the hall. The students watched as their heroes best friend was dragged out by one of the worst people in the school.  
"Snape" A tall bearded man at the fount of the room bellowed. "Albus" Snape placed the man on the floor in shambles and looked toward Albus. "Snape find Hermione and then take him to her they need to be together call upon Ginny and the rest of the remaining Weasleys. Then make a sleeping draft for Hermione she needs her rest." "yes. Sir" Snape grabbed the man and flowed out of the pin-drop silence of the great hall.

Hermione couldn't take it. Everything was perfect. She was married to the man-who-lived-and-killed-Voldemort. She had a 5 year old daughter. All of that Voldemort crap was so far behind them. Why now? Why him? "How could you leave me" She yelled at the top of her lungs in the open space by the lake. "Why did the lake look so good to her? Why don't I just join him?" She thought as she walked to the side of the lake and looked in to its depths. She pushed herself off balance and fell into the freezing cold of the lake.  
She felt alone, relieved, and happy. She was dying. No more text books, no more tears, no more fear, no more children. Children.. "SERENA." She passed out at this thought and the world went black. A face formed in the void and it whispered. " Hermione, My love, live. Live for me, for Serena, or my death was in vain. Live my love." He kissed her forehead and then disappeared. She felt warmth spread through her as his lips touched her skin. She knew she was alive.

Snape and Ron found her as she fell. The next thing Snape knew was that Ron was in the lake fishing out the stupid girl. "Snape help me." Ron was pulling the blue faced Hermione out of the lake and gasping for air. Snape helped pull the girl out and let Ron catch his breath. "Why would she? How could she? What about Serena?" His mind was moving too fast each question came out in a gasp and then disappeared into the void that was his brain.  
Snape looked at the child who he had seen being a menace, brilliant, stupid, and hopelessly in love. This face he had never seen on this boy, no man, it was as if he couldn't understand anything let alone all of this. He was a little child with out his father to tell him how to be a man or without his mother to show him the manners he needs for society. He looked...Lost. He needed his friends. He relied on his friends. Snape turned to walk back to the castle and call upon the Weasleys. Leaving Ron crying with Hermione in his lap.

The scene was horrid. The bodies mangled by spells and fire. In the center of them all stood a lone figure. This figure had lighting scar on his forehead and torn robes from thousands of missed or bad spells. The lone boy stood with his wand in hand and the enemy of the world at his feet. The scars of battle began to show as he looked around and saw his best friends quivering at the effects of the spell.  
Voldemort was dead. It was finally over. The boy looked at his friend of 7 years and saw a side he had never seen before. Love. She looked at him with eyes to compassionate to be allowed. His other best friend lay in her lap unconscious from the effects of a cruico. He looked at Hermione and fell. He fell hard and fast. He bent down within inches of her face looked into her eyes and kissed her soft to let her know it was what he wanted when she returned it his body went lax.

She awoke to find the white ceiling of the hospital ward and breath in her lungs. She wanted to die but he wanted her alive. She looked left and saw Serena fast asleep in the equally asleep arms of Ron. She looked so much like Harry. The green eyes the messy flyaway black hair. She was beyond gorgeous and she was happy. She looked like and elf. Ron began to wake and mummer.  
"Hermione your awake" "yes I am unlike you. Has she been good." "Yea she has been a doll." "how long have I been out "about 12 hours and the funeral is on monday." "good I need to explain it to her and I need to…" "Hermione you have this whole school in an uproar. Not only would we have lost Harry but we would have lost you to. I couldn't bare that nor could anyone else I know." "I know but I had to try. He told me to stay he doesn't want me to leave her alone." "He doesn't want what happed to him to happen to her." "Yea..and neither do I. Ron." "yea." "Are you ok." "I'll make it, but remember herm you still have me and lave and you have this little girl right here and she is perfectly like him, even after the corruption of Fred." "I know thanks Ron, you are quite a relief, could you find Draco for me, I need to talk to him." "I just need to find some place for serena." "Yes,do so please take Serena to my room and send Draco in." "ok" He walked out of the room and left the door open as a man with long black robes flowed in.  
"You wanted to see me." She looked up to a man that still confused her, yet held her trust."Yes, Draco how can…will we kill your father." "I knew this was about him."She just wondered what else they would have to talk about. "of course. No one even hears his name for 7 years and then on Harry's birthday he attacks him, kills him, and injures his daughter. I just want to know if you know where he hides." "I am never told anything when it comes to him because he knows i am on your side and will remain here because of my wife, he is afraid of us." "Yes I figured that. Do you recall any hiding places from before." "He used to hide in the dungeons of the manor but since mother is dead and I own the manor he cannot use them. He might be at the Parkinson's manor but I doubt that because pansy owns it now and she never did like my father too much but you never know. I could check for you." "That would be nice but if you do find him make sure to bring him to me I wish to finish him off." "I will." "Draco thank you." He bowed to show honor to the newly widowed.  
He flowed out of the room and realized that was the only kind words they have ever had. Why had his father done such a thing. It was over, his father was safe a given a pass from the minister. He wouldnt get a job ever again, but he could live off of the malfoy fortune.

He apparated to the manor and looked out over the black lake at the Parkinson's house. "How could you father. What would posses you to kill the-boy-who-lived. Voldemort is dead and you he never directed any hatred toward you. You murderous git."

The sun smiled in through the black curtains and mocked the weeping woman in the room. She 

walked over to the window looked out and over the lawn and saw herself seven years ago after that victorious night.  
They had arrived back at the school as the sun was rising. Ron was taken to the hospital ward and Her and Harry were told to go. They walked around the ever so familiar grounds untill they came to their study spot. They sat down and talked about the night. About the spell they had all found together, about their grades and their future. They never did mention the kiss in till Harry deiced to try again. The heat from the sun was just warming the air and the breeze was spreading it around. A strong breeze whipped through her hair and mussed it all up. Harry became entranced by the strands and couldn't take it anymore. He leaned in and pressed his full lips to hers in a long breath-taking kiss. When he pulled away she took in the distance and began the kiss all over again. When she pulled away they were both breathless and knew that they couldn't live without each other. As he hugged her and realized this he whispered into her wind-filled hair "I love you Hermione and I will protect you to the end." It was those were the words that would haunt her for the rest of her life.

The classes the next day were quiet, calm, and productive. Everyone knew their teacher was past grieving but they had all decided to be calm and quiet. The loss of such an important figurehead was felt. Even thought the battle at the potter mansion had only killed two of the three remaining death eaters but it had ended any hope for the dark side to prevail. Lesterange and Parkinson were killed in that raid and only Lucius remained alive, but barely. After he had preformed the one spell that could kill anything he had left stumbling and gasping for air.  
Hermione knew that spell all to well. "denique nex" The spell they had found together in their seventh year. "The final kill." Hermione whispered to herself the rest of her class herd it and began to whisper in till a third year gained enough courage to ask. "Professor, what is the final kill?" Hermione looked up in a marvel that they heard her. "It is a spell in forgotten texts that can kill anything at anytime. It is a spell that not even the strongest wards can fend off. It is was want Lucius used to kill Harry and its what Harry used to kill voldemort." At his name several students flinched as his named was still feared. "It is a very powerful spell and it takes a very powerful wizard to perform it. Harry almost couldn't do it and it left Lucius almost powerless.it will never be taught to you, because its banned. Even more so the in unforgivable, use of it is execution. The thing is most wizards nowadays don't even know how it works or what it is. We came upon it because Dumbledore knew it and wanted us to find it and hoped we could use the spell." "Oh, please teach us." a third year slytherin asked from the back corner of the room. "I have already said no to that, Acerbus.  
The boy sunk back into the shadows and everyone continued with their conversations. Hermione saw a new tom being brought out of those shadows and began to worry. "Acerbus, would you mind staying after class I would like to have a word with you." "yes ma'am." The double period of transfiguration breezed by and the boy stayed behind. "You wished to talk to me." "Yes I did. I have a simple question. Do you know who Tom Marvolo Riddle is?" "No I do not, should I?" "No, I just thought you might, since you are as curious as he once was when he went here, that is. Personally Acerbus, I don't want you to become him. He turned into something rotten and it brought him to his demise so please can you do one thing for me try to make friends with other houses even if you find a dislike, they may come in handy." "yes ma'am" The boy walked out of the room with an odd look on his face and wanted to find out about tom.  
The day crept by. The classes seemed long and drawn out. Around 2, Draco stopped by to tell her that lucius had killed himself after he had found out that Bellatrix at been killed. Hermione 

couldn't contain herself. She was angry, livid even and planned to look for some way to punish the dead. The rest of the day was spent working on her speech for the funeral tomorrow and also worked on what she would tell Serena about her father. She began to think about how it would be for her in school but didn't worry about it too much she would have Crispian for company seeing as he was only 2 months younger than her. At the end of her day Ron and Crispian stopped into see if her and Serena wanted to go to Ron's game today and they agreed. Around 12 that night they came back to their apartment and went to sleep. The next day would be hell for all and they needed there rest.

Everyone expected her to be there. As she was expected she would show. she needed to show. Ron came to their apartment in London to help her with Serena. They Floo'ed to the funeral Spot and waited for everyone to arrive. Hermione was in tears when she saw Harry's body in the clear casket suited for a king. He looked so peaceful and happy lying there but she knew he would rather be with her and Serena. She wasn't sure how she knew she just did. They proceeded to the burial and the rain began to fall. Hermione looked at Serena and she understood the little girls confusion.  
Hermione stood up at the pedestal at the head of the grave and said her speech though tears and little inside laughs. After she was done Ron hugged her and cried as hard as he could into her shoulder with lavender patting his back. Hermione cried too but not for her, for Serena. Hermione walked to the base of the grave and collapsed. She cried as hard as she could and Dumbledore tried to talk to her. Harry was lowered and then covered. Serena came to comfort her mother but she just ended up crying along with her. As the sun began to set Serena tears stopped she couldn't cry anymore but apparently her mother could.  
The little girl lifted her mothers chin and whispered "it will be ok" kissed her forehead and then began to cry again She didn't exactly understand why daddy would never be back and she loved her daddy. He was teaching her and Crispian so much, when it came to flying that is. "Serena dear, daddy told me to tell you that he loves you very much and he is sorry he will never be able to see you grow up. He also said that he will always be up there when you need him." she pointed at the sky and Serena followed her mommy's finger toward the sky and said "He's up there." "Yea somewhere in the stars and one day I will teach you how to read them if you want to learn." "Why is daddy up there." "Well because he is special, he is loved , and he is the greatest wizard that ever lived." Hermione picked up the small child and walked over to the old motorcycle and drove off into the night.

In the graveyard by Harry's headstone two lonely men stood invisible to the rest of the world. The older of the two men said in a jokingly tone "Look who is the greatest wizard now. But as I have said before she is right." She was always right." I know Sirius I know." he looked out over the graveyard and wondered what it would be like to watch her grow up without him and to wait for Hermione to come to the end. "The greatest wizard that ever lived. How is that me?" He thought about that as Sirius hummed to himself. "Let's go to the others" Sirius said. The turned and walked into the veil.


End file.
